1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode, a manufacturing method thereof, and an organic light emitting display device having the organic light emitting diode.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode includes two electrodes and an organic emitting layer therebetween, in which electrons injected from one electrode and holes injected from the other electrode are combined in the organic emitting layer to form excitons, and the excitons release energy to emit light.